The Blood of Heroes: The Age of Villains
by hannibal1996
Summary: One year was all it took. The villains are taking over and being a hero is near impossible. Mindy is back to her old ways and Carrie is back at home. Will the two reunite and discover the secrets to their past and as well stop the storm that is coming their way.
1. New lives

**Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter 1: New lives

Carrie was sat in her new or actually old home. She and Darren had purchased Carries old house is Chamberlain. She grew up in the house and had a lot of memories of the place, mainly bad ones. She was sat on the sofa re-watching old episodes of Arrow. She had been living there for at least a year now but it was still difficult. She looked at the stairs and the cupboard underneath, she could remember screaming inside of it and being mentally broken.

''I'm still not convinced it was a good idea coming back here.'' Darren said. He was standing in front of her holding two mugs of tea.

''I'll be fine.'' Carrie said. She then snapped out of it and looked at Darren.

''You keep zoning out and I know why.'' Darren said as he handed her the cream egg mug with the milky tea inside.

''It's nothing.'' Carrie said. She took a sip and placed it onto the coffee table.

''Carrie this keeps happening. Why don't we just remodel the house?'' Darren asked as he sat next to her.

''I like it like this.'' Carrie said as she looked around. They had changed a the decorations but the layout was the same when they had it rebuilt.

''Carrie it's not healthy.'' Darren argued.

''My whole life has not been healthy. I've killed more people than I've had hot meals, actually that is true when I lived with momma.'' Carrie explained.

''This is what I mean.'' Darren said.

X

Mindy was sat in her new base. It was an underground military base which used to act as a research facility during the Cold War. It was connected through the sewer lines and lead straight up to Brooklyn. She was sat at a computer and was looking up the news. Two men walked up to her. They were Wesley Gibson or The Killer. He was wearing his black outfit and holding a pistol. Next to him was the superhero Superior who wore a red and yellow outfit with a black cape.

''Look at this bullshit.'' Mindy said as she pointed to the article. Michael Driskill is campaigning for mayor of New York.

''Fuck them Mindy. They're useless.'' Wesley said.

''After everything we have done to protect them and this is how we are repaid. It's disgusting.'' Superior said.

''Michael Driskill is a monster or the creator of monsters. Did you know he funds the Benedict Institution?'' Mindy said. She then opened up the document to prove it.

''The what?'' Superior asked.

''The Benedict Institution was set up to create super soldiers in secret. A military hospital but now converted into Arkham Asylum.'' Stephen said as he walked up to them. He was wearing black joggings and a similarly coloured T-shirt.

''How do you know so much about it?'' Wesley asked.

''I got my powers from somewhere didn't I.'' Stephen said. He walked towards them and looked at the screen.

''Where were you?'' Mindy asked.

''Visiting a friend.'' Stephen replied.

''Bullshit you don't have any.'' Wesley said. The two then glared at each other for a second.'

''He has a point. Where were you?'' Mindy asked. He then stared at her.

''Visiting my daughter.'' Stephen said. Mindy then nodded and Superior punched him in the stomach. Stephen fell to the ground clutching it.

''Come on Ralph. She hates you now, where the fuck were you?'' Mindy said. It was bad when she used his real name.

''Following a lead from Magician.'' Stephen said.

Mindy, Wesley and Superior walked up to a cage in the middle of a brightly lit room. Inside was Magician, he was reading the book 'Sin of War.'

''Good book?'' Wesley asked as he tapped the bar.

''Nope.'' Magician said as he put the book down.

''Where did you send Stephen?'' Mindy asked.

''I sent the Hunter looking for the last living thing from his first life and yours.'' Magician explained smiling.

''Which is?'' Mindy asked.

''How is that new Kick-Ass you've been training?'' Magician asked.

X

Charlie and Marcus were in the newly rebuilt police headquarters. It was busy but state of the art and the two had their own section to manage. Policemen and detectives were running around going through reports and taking statements. Rita Desjardin walked into their office.

''Rita, we have doughnuts.'' Marcus said as he threw her the box.

''Mindy is going to be pissed.'' Charlie said as he pointed to the newspaper headline.

''Charles Palmer may become one of the richest men in the country.'' Rita said.

''How so?'' Marcus asked.

''Palmer Industries is rebuilding New York.'' Rita said. She showed them a magazine with it as the headline.

''Why is this bad?'' Charlie asked.

''The man was involved with Michael Driskill and the creation of the telekinetic soldiers.'' Rita said. Marcus noticed a policeman and recognised him.

''Excuse me one second.'' Marcus said. He then got up and ran out.

Marcus ran through the policemen and up to one of them. He had curly blonde hair and glasses like Dave Lizewski.

''Sorry sir?'' The policeman said. It clearly wasn't him.

''Nothing.'' Marcus said. He then saw Dave standing in the lift and saluted at Marcus whilst he just stood there shocked.

X

Michael and Chris were talking in Michael's office. The view was of the whole city, you could still see the damage from when Carrie attacked New York to when the Superheroes riots practically burnt the city to the ground and danced on the ashes. They were sharing a glass of whisky and watching the news.

''Heroes are a threat to this nation. Look at the devastation they have caused, are they really protecting us? I mean is Hit-Girl a hero? A teenager who has killed literally hundreds of people. That is why I am in favour of Michael Driskill and his anti-hero policy.'' The news reporter said. People were clapping and cheering for him. Michael then turned off the television.

''That still doesn't solve our problem.'' Michael said. He then sat on the desk and refilled his drink.

''How so?'' Chris asked.

''Hit-Girl has a new group of heroes. Serious ones this time not just some idiots in costumes. How are we going to fight them?'' Michael explained. Chris smiled and took a file out of his briefcase.

''With one simple solution. A new security force called the Fraternity.'' Chris said. He threw it onto the desk.

''That sounds ridiculous.'' Michael said as he picked it up.

''On my travels I met a group of people with this name. Killed by their own but they got the job done and I'm sure we can revive them and do what they always wanted.'' Chris explained.

''Which is?'' Michael asked as he looked at the soldier designs.

''To destroy all the heroes.'' Chris said smiling. Michael raised his eyes and looked at Chris with his psychopathic grin.

''But some soldiers aren't going to work, we don't even know where they are.'' Michael argued.

''We need to draw them out.'' Chris explained.

''The institution?'' Michael said. He walked over to his file cabinet and took out one for the Benedict Institution.

''It's full of weapons, soldiers we could use to help us fight this war.'' Chris explained. He took the file and started to go through it.

''And Carrie?'' Michael asked.

''My associate in Las Vegas, Jimmy Dolan has a new guy since Dead Hunter bailed on him. He has used him a few times in the last couple of years but he has seemed to prove well.'' Chris explained. He took his phone out and showed Michael the email.

''Who?'' Michael asked.

''They call him the Survivor. Is he one of your creations?'' Chris said. He showed him the blurry picture of a man in black armour and wearing what seemed to be a military grade gas mask. He was holding a Commando assault rifle with grenade launcher and scope.

''No he is not. What is he a survivor of?'' Michael asked.

''The Black Prom.'' Chris replied.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Carrie and Darren live in the old house, Who is the Survivor? What is Chris and Michael planning? Next time:**

**There is a full on car pile up. A man dressed as a clown walks out of a white van. Marcus, Charlie and Rita are watching an old home movie.**

**''Hey sis.'' Stephen said as he was putting flowers in a jar, he is standing in a cell with a woman on the bed.**

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. A scary clown

**Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter: A scary clown

Carrie was in the club, the Jolly Roadhouse her grandfather John Brigham owned a few decades beforehand. He was killed in a gunfight before she was born but Darren managed to get hold of the club. It wasn't to difficult since the area was known for the Black Prom and the club was connected to the family. Darren walked in with a flyer.

''Hey, I think the pool table should arrive today.'' Carrie said as she wiped down the bar.

''That's good.'' Darren said. He took a seat at the bar and placed the flyer down.

''What's with the flyer?'' Carrie asked.

''One of the mothers want us to put it up. Another kid has gone missing.'' Darren explained.

''Shit.'' Carrie said.

''What is that now, like five?'' Darren asked.

''Yeah. Do you think we should do something about it?'' Carrie asked.

''We're not superheroes anymore. It's not who we are.'' Darren explained. He was tired of having this conversation.

''But this guy is taking children and probably killing them along with some other unspeakable act.'' Carrie argued.

''We don't even know who he is. All we know is that he dresses as a clown and takes kids that way. We can't find him.'' Darren explained.

''He is not a man if he does something like that.'' Carrie said.

''How do we find it? How do we find It the clown?'' Darren asked.

''I don't know.'' Carrie said.

**X**

Stephen was walking through the Benedict Institution. It was an old building and this particular corridor was very dark. The lights were flickering and patients were screaming. He was dressed in one of the uniforms and was carrying a small bag. He walked up to a door and opened it. Inside was a woman around his age, sitting on a bed.

''Hey sis.'' Stephen said. He put the bag onto the ground and took some things out. He replaced the flowers and put a box of chocolates on the table.

''Hey Ralph.'' The woman said. She was wearing a name tag which read Kathleen White.

''Any problems?'' Stephen asked.

''No.'' Kathleen said. She was still on her bed, not looking at anything.

''What is wrong?'' Stephen asked.

''I lost my daughter.'' Kathleen said. A tear then fell down her cheek.

''She's fine.'' Stephen said despite wanting to say she was a bitch.

''And your children?'' Kathleen asked.

''Uh, I stopped talking to them.'' Stephen said.

''You were a fool for running.'' Kathleen said.

''We both know that was all I was good at.'' Stephen replied.

After about an hour Stephen left the cell. He closed the door to turn around and to his surprise Wesley was standing there. He seemed a little pissed off but that was nothing new.

''Is that your latest fuck buddy?'' Wesley asked.

''What?'' Stephen asked.

''Your latest whore?'' Wesley asked.

''It's not like that.'' Stephen explained.

''Then your lead from Magician?'' Wesley asked.

''Sure.'' Stephen said.

''We're getting ready to go after a lead. Jimmy Dolan, you know him right?'' Wesley asked.

''I did a few jobs for him.'' Stephen replied.

''What's he like?'' Wesley asked.

''I swear to god he fucked that Cadillac.'' Stephen said. The two then chuckled as they left the institution.

**X**

Carrie and Darren were driving around the town. They were going to the shop to get some food in, they had no idea what they wanted. They were driving through the lights when the white van in front of them tyre exploded. It then swerved and hit an oncoming car. Three more cars then collided and the two crashed their car. A white van started to speed off but struggled and eventually stopped altogether.

A man jumped out gun in hand and started shooting at the car wreckages. He looked like he had just washed a load of clown make up off his face, it was a little pale but also very burnt at the same time. His eyes were very baggy and his hair was more or less red. This was the man they called Pennywise the clown. He was wearing a yellow and purple suit that was meant to resemble a clown.

''That's another one for the losers club.'' Pennywise said. He pulled out a flare gun and fired it at the petrol that was in the petrol seat. The van then went up in flames and took a car with it. Carrie and Darren jumped out of their car.

''Get him.'' Carrie said. Darren ran towards Pennywise but was spotted. Pennywise used his pistol and fired several shots towards Darren, one bullet hit Darren in the chest making him fall to the ground.

''Man down.'' Darren yelled.

''And stay down.'' Pennywise said.

Pennywise was walking towards the sewer drain. Carrie was running towards him, she jumped into the sewer but couldn't see him. He had disappeared.

''Shit.'' Carrie said.

**X**

Rita and Marcus were sat in the police station, they were going over more files and trying to find out more about Michael Driskill and his connection with Charles Palmer. They were going through some old documents that but most had been censored so they were impossible to make out.

''How did you get hold of these?'' Marcus asked.

''I know a few hackers here and there. I worked in a school remember.'' Rita said.

''True, true.'' Marcus replied.

''You're not the only one who can find things.'' Charlie said as he walked in. He placed an old home movie tape onto the desk.

''What's this?'' Marcus asked.

''When mum died I took most of the things, this is what we are looking for.'' Charlie said.

''I'll see if I can get a VCR.'' Marcus said as he left the room.

Around an hour later the three were back in the office. They had a TV hooked up to some old VCR Marcus found in the evidence locker. They managed to get the tape working and were waiting for it to play.

The screen came on and it was a little fuzzy. The picture became clear and two people were there. They were a young Ralph and Kathleen White, they were in their early twenties and drinking beer.

''Get that camera out of my face.'' Ralph said. He seemed a lot more happy which was weird.

The camera then moved around and there were three people on the sofa. One of which was around Ralphs age and had a baby in her arms, this was Charlie. The other two were drinking beer and eating crisps, they had the appearance of a soldier and looked almost identical. The camera then moved to the kitchen to find a young Charles Palmer and Michael Driskill in the kitchen.

''So the final experiment will take place in a few, get that thing out of here.'' Michael said. The camera then left the room. It went passed a mirror to reveal it was moving by itself.

''Probably best, your ugly mugs on tape. I want Charlie to see this one day.'' Ralph said laughing. Everyone else started to chuckle. Marcus paused the tape. The three were shocked to see what they saw, Charlie was a little depressed.

''We need your dad.'' Marcus said.

**X**

Mindy was getting ready to go after Jimmy Dolan. She was packing her bag and walked towards Magician.

''I'll be gone a few days.'' Mindy said.

''I'll be fine here on my own.'' Magician replied.

''Good because if you escape.'' Mindy said.

''You'll kill me?'' Magician cut in. Mindy started to walk away but stopped, she then turned to him. He was looking at her, smiling.

''Paul will be around from time to time.'' Mindy said. She wasn't sure he would be able to handle him though.

''How splendid.'' Magician said sarcastically.

''What did you mean by mine and Stephens past lives?'' Mindy asked.

''What do you want to know?'' Magician asked.

''He is my uncle, which means he knew my mother or his sister. He keeps disappearing and saids he visits Carrie which is clearly bullshit. But it is still a family thing though.'' Mindy deduced.

''And your question is?'' Magician asked smiling.

''Is my mother still alive?'' Mindy asked.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; What will Magician tell her? Will Carrie stop Pennywise? What will Charlie and Marcus uncover? Next time:**

**Carrie is stood in a hospital. Superior flies into a car.**

**''You're just like me. We're in every nightmare anyone has ever had. The worst dreams come true, everything you and me are afraid of….My prom queen.'' Pennywise said.**

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. The old church

Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter 3: The old church

Carrie was stood in a hospital. Doctors and nurses were rushing patients through the hospital doors but Carrie wasn't so interested. She walked through the busy corridor and looked into a room. Inside was Darren, he was on a life support machine after being treated for his wounds. Carrie wanted to cry but was going to stay strong. A doctor then walked up to her, he looked exhausted.

''He's a fighter. He should pull through.'' The doctor said. He then patted Carrie on the shoulder but she didn't care.

Carrie walked out of the hospital and then walked home. It took at least an hour to get home but she really did not care. She arrived at home and walked upstairs. She opened the bathroom door and walked into the shower. The water poured down on her, it drenched her clothes and ruined her make-up but she didn't care. The water then stopped falling, it just hovered there in the shower and Carrie knew what she was going to do.

Carrie looked at the water droplets. They started to fly around the room and made a physical shape of Pennywise. She looked into it and could feel everyone in Chamberlain. The power felt so good, it was making Carrie feel so powerful. The water droplets formed a map in the bathroom, she could then see where he was.

''I'm coming for you.'' Carrie said.

Pennywise was sat in his cold, dark house. The lights were flickering and it smelt of rotting food. Two rats ran across the floorboard but Pennywise did not care. He was stitching up his clown outfit. He picked up what seemed to be a very blunt axe. He walked over to the corner where a young child was strapped to the wall.

''What's the matter? You look like you have just seen a clown.'' Pennywise said.

**X**

Mindy and Wesley were walking through Las Vegas. Mindy was in a bad mood and hadn't said anything the entire time they were there. Superior was walking across the street, trying not to get recognised. They walked up to what was Jimmy Dolans garage.

''You think Stephen calls himself Dolan because of this guy?'' Superior asked. He wrapped his hands around a small pistol he had under his jacket.

''They are friends after all.'' Wesley said. He walked into a hotel room and got a sniper rifle ready.

Stephen and Jimmy were inside the garage. They were admiring his large, black Cadillac.

''Bullet proof, bomb proof and even hey, why the fuck not tiger claw proof. You know what I mean?'' Jimmy asked as he poured him and Stephen a whisky.

''I don't often transport tigers inside my car.'' Stephen said.

''Yeah true. But to be fair those fucking whores often have knives on them.'' Jimmy said laughing.

''I'll take your word for that but Yakuza….Similar problem.'' Stephen said as he drunk his whisky.

''So what have you been doing with yourself Dead Hunter, I still don't like that name.'' Jimmy said.

''I've been with family but I could do with some work, got any?'' Stephen asked.

''Ah well you see most of my work is done by this guy. They call him the Survivor.'' Jimmy said. In he walked, the Survivor. He was dressed in black body armour with military grade boots and was wearing a gas mask.

''What did he survive exactly?'' Stephen asked.

''The Black Prom.'' Jimmy said. Stephen walked up to the Survivor, he knew who this was but couldn't quite say it.

''That's impossible. I was there, nobody like him survived.'' Stephen said. Jimmys phone then started to ring.

''Well I have to go now. Gotta go to LA. I'll message you about some work.'' Jimmy said as he got into his car.

''Hope you have a good trip.'' Stephen said. The Survivor then walked away.

''We're going after him.'' Mindy said into her microphone.

Jimmy was driving down a Las Vegas strip. It was the middle of the desert and the road went on for miles and miles. You couldn't see anything in the background except a few mountains. They were speeding down the road at eighty miles an hour.

A truck started to speed up to them. Mindy and Wesley were driving in it whilst Superior was flying above. Stephen could not be risked due to his friendship with Jimmy. They speeded up to the car and nudged it a little.

''What the fuck?'' Jimmy asked. Wesley then pointed a gun out of the window and started to shoot.

Superior then flew down and crashed into the car causing it to swerve in the road. Superior then flew round to the front of it. Wesley prepared a grenade launcher whilst Mindy was focusing on driving.

''Ready?'' Wesley asked.

Just before Superior could hit the Cadillac a missile flew round and smacked him. Superior crashed into the ground. A motor cycle was speeding down the street. On it was Survivor and he was holding his Commando rifle with grenade launcher. He started to shoot into Mindys and Wesleys car causing it to crash and spin. Wesley fired to grenade launcher at the Cadillac but missed, the car then kept on driving.

''You son of a bitch.'' Mindy yelled as she crawled out. She had her pistol in hand and walked up to Survivor. She fired a shot at him but then he fired back, Mindy fell to the ground in pain despite the kevlar absorbing the force and stopping the bullet.

Survivors mask was damaged though. He removed it and dropped it onto the ground before getting onto his bike. Mindy could roughly make out who it was but then she fell unconscious.

**X**

Paul was sat in Mindys base. He had been attempting the Salmon ladder but kept failing, he had just discovered of the failed mission. Mindy would be in a very bad mood which meant training with her would be painful.

''Mission failed then?'' Magician asked.

''Yeah. What did you tell her exactly?'' Paul asked.

''Her mother is alive. I met her in the institution, very nice woman.'' Magician explained.

''I bet that pissed her off.'' Paul said.

''Oh it did but I still know things she does not.'' Magician said tauntingly.

''Like what?'' Stephen asked as he walked in. He managed to get home early since he wasn't needed in Vegas anymore.

''I know who is actually alive and who is dead. King of the Survivors, I didn't think he would make it. I often tried to work out who it was but then it hit me on the head. True blood came pouring down afterwards but these things happen.'' Magician said. Stephens phone then went off.

''Who is it?'' Paul asked.

''Charlie, he wants to meet.'' Stephen said.

**X**

Carrie walked up to the house in which Pennywise was hiding except it wasn't a house...It was the church she and Mindy would hang out all those years ago. It was still in ruins but just like she remembered but nostalgia had to wait.

Carrie walked into the church, it stunk of rot. She wasn't sure what was rotting but it was, it made her feel sick. The place looked like it had been flooded, water was everywhere. She explored some more and to her surprise, a group of ten rats were in the corner, all of them had drowned.

''The thing is...they all float. Even the losers club floated. Isn't that right little Beverly?'' Pennywise said. He was wearing his clown outfit and wearing gloves with knives attached.

''Do you know who I am?'' Carrie asked.

''You're just like me. We're in every nightmare anyone has ever had. The worst dreams come true, everything you and me are afraid of….My prom queen.'' Pennywise explained.

''So you do know me?'' Carrie asked.

''I voted for you. I always thought you were one of the prettiest girls in school, a duckling ready to shine.'' Pennywise said.

''Who were you?'' Carrie asked.

''All I ever wanted was to take your picture.'' Pennywise said. He then showed off his board of pictures, they were of different things but mainly dead bodies. His victims.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Carrie confronts Pennywise, but who is it? Who is the Survivor and Stephen meets an old friend, what did you think of him? Next time:**

**Mindy and Wesley are talking. Pennyworth is beating Carrie with a stick.**

**''With her we can do anything.'' Michael said.**

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	4. A clowns smile

**Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter 4: A clowns smile

Mindy was sat in a hotel room. She was exhausted and very angry but that wasn't the main thing about her, she was confused. Wesley walked in and sat down, he was tired and just wanted to go to bed no matter what.

''I'm so tired right now.'' Wesley said as he collapsed onto his bed. He noticed Mindy just sitting there and started to hate himself.

''What's wrong?'' Wesley asked.

''The survivor, I know who he is.'' Mindy said. She was holding a hot chocolate, it most likely had whisky in it.

''Who?'' Wesley asked.

''He should be dead. I saw him die, his body was burnt to the point where you couldn't recognise it.'' Mindy explained. She could still see those eyes.

''Mindy, who is he?'' Wesley asked again.

''Carries old boyfriend or something, I think she just fancied him.'' Mindy said.

''Mindy, you are rambling.'' Wesley said, he was beginning to lose patience.

''Tommy Ross is dead but that was clearly him.'' Mindy said.

''Tommy Ross? What the guy with the golden mask?'' Wesley asked.

''No that was his brother Alex. Tommy Ross as different, he was a good person.'' Mindy said. She could remember what he looked like and she never really had a problem but was always suspicious, he was never capable of this though, never.

''How is he alive?'' Wesley asked.

''His body was destroyed along with a hundred other people during the Black Prom, if he is alive the Kunoichi has a chance of being alive. We need to find him and who created him.'' Mindy explained.

''So where do we go?'' Wesley asked.

''Back to New York, we need to see what Stephen might know about this.'' Mindy said.

''I'll tell Superior to start packing the bags.'' Wesley said.

''Good.'' Mindy said. She started to think about her encounter with him, why did he just leave and not kill her?

X

Carrie was standing in the old church. pennywise was standing opposite to her, he was laughing as she worked out who he was. There were cameras everywhere but even more photos and not nice ones….Disturbing ones.

''But I mean seriously...All I did was record the events and you threw a table at me.'' Pennywise yelled.

''Freddy? Freddy Holt….How?'' Carrie finally deduced but it opened up more questions.

''All I remember is waking up with my new body but a broken mind.'' Pennywise explained.

''How many others are there?'' Carrie asked.

''Many more.'' Pennywise said. He took out a pistol and started to fire. Carrie used her powers to stop the bullets but Pennywise was running. Carrie released the people she could see and chased him.

Carrie chased Pennywise through a church but she noticed he pulled out what seemed to be a detonator. He ran towards a window and just smiled, he looked down to the drop and turned out. Carrie took the gun from his hand and pointed it at him.

''Are you trying to tell me that Chris is alive? Tina? Tommy?'' Carrie asked.

''Most awkward reunion ever.'' Pennywise said. He held up the detonator which then resulted in the church exploding.

Pennywise jumped out and landed in the mud. He was covered in it and had a few bruises but the old church went up in flames, the fire reached high but he noticed the children running. He got really angry and the rage started to consume him.

''You son of a bitch.'' Carrie said. She was standing behind him and punched him in the face, with her extra power he went flying back a few meters and hit a tombstone.

''Come on then, actually do it this time.'' Pennywise said. Carrie looked at him, all that make-up but she could only see the guy who helped her out, he was nice but never paid any attention to her.

''I'm not going to kill you but I'm going to hurt you.'' Carrie said. She pushed him through the tombstones into another one.

Carrie ran towards him but he picked up a stick and smacked her with it. He then started to beat her with it several times whilst laughing.

''I'm going to do to you what the Ultras were always too afraid to.'' He screamed as he did it, it was tied to his laugh. Carrie then used her powers to snap and break his leg.

''Who did this to you?'' Carrie asked. She picked him up and pulled towards her, several teeth flew towards her.

''The Benedict Institution….Smile.'' Pennywise said. He pulled out a mini camera and there was a very bright flash. Carrie was temporarily blinded and dropped Pennywise.

He jumped up despite the leg and punched Carrie twice. He took a knife from his sock and slashed Carries hand. Carrie then pushed him back and he fell into a ditch, it was an old sewer pipe which was broken.

''What happened to you Freddy?'' Carrie asked.

''You.'' Pennywise said. There was a secondary explosion from the church and the sewer pipe was ignited. Pennywise was burnt alive in the ditch. The scream could be heard on the other side of the town. She noticed that the water was the ignition which made Carrie curious.

''Sorry Freddy.'' Carrie said. She used her powers to stop his heart and walked away.

X

Chris and Michael were walking down the Benedict Institution. They were walking through the new block which was clean, bright and had the new security equipment in place. They walked into what was a group holding area.

'''Mr Torrence has become the best new subject here.'' Michael said as he looked down at the thirty people who are just standing there.

''How many do you have?'' Chris asked.

''One hundred and fifty.'' Michael said.

''And what is the extent to their power?'' Chris asked.

''They have the same power as Ralph White and hopefully the same extent but we have a volunteer to help with that.'' Michael explained.

''Is Charles agreeing to this?'' Chris asked.

''Who do you think is running the show.'' Michael said. They looked at the people and one of the test subjects walked up to them.

''I thought she was completely destroyed?'' Chris asked as he looked at the black haired girl wearing the strait jacket.

''The experiments healed their body. Magician has already released a few but that is no problem.'' Michael explained.

''A few?'' Chris asked.

''Tommy Ross.'' Michael said. Chris recognised the name but that was due to Alex.

''What about her? Is she any significance?'' Chris asked.

''This here is Christine Hargensen. She bullied Carrie to the point she went insane, imagine what we could achieve with her.'' Michael explained.

''And Freddy? I heard that he escaped.'' Chris asked.

''We believe he was killed in a fire.'' Michael said.

''Can't he heal?'' Chris asked.

''This was a chemical compound in the water, designed to stop the healing.'' Michael explained.

''Who?'' Chris asked.

''We don't know but we have our ways of finding out.'' Michael said.

''And Mindy's mother?'' Chris asked. Michael opened up his ipad and showed Chris a CCTV recording.

''Ready for the experiments. I think you're going to find this very interesting though.'' Michael said.

''What?'' Chris asked.

Michael and Chris walked to a very secure cell. There was eight heavily armed guards standing by the door. They turned on a screen and could see what was inside. Michael just smiled and Chris was terrified, he knew who this was.

''It cannot be.'' Chris said as he looked inside.

''She is our volunteer.'' Michael said.

''She is a nuclear weapon. I love it.'' Chris said smiling.

''Excellent.'' Michael said.

''Can you bring my friend Javier back?'' Chris asked.

''With her we can do anything.'' Michael said. They looked at the screen to see a middle aged woman making a several blocks hover in the air. She slammed them against the all and just looked at the camera. There was then a burning cross on the screen.

''Margaret White.'' Chris said.

''Exactly.'' Michael said. Shadow face and Night demon were standing behind them.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Who is alive and who is dead? Yes you were all correct about the Survivor, congratulations. Pennywise is dead, should he return somehow? Next time:**

**Mindy walks up to a policeman. Magician is talking to Paul.**

**''Now that's a threat.'' Magician said smiling.**

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Secret lovers

Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter 5: Secret lovers

Paul was walking around the base. He had just got in and was drenched due to the heavy rain. He put his coat on a chair and walked over to the coffee maker. The base was empty due to the others still not being there. Paul took a tennis ball out a drawer and started to bounce it onto the ground, he then played the song Hero by Jessie J.

''Never knew you liked that kind of music.'' Magician said. This made Paul jumped and he dropped the ball. It bounced down the stairs and stopped right in front of Magicians cell.

''My dad likes it.'' Paul said. He started to walk to get it but he hated it. He looked at Magicians cold, creepy grin. His eyes were lowered and it looked liked he had a plan.

''Which one?'' Magician said simply. The subtlety and how calm he was hit Paul like a bullet and sent shivers down his back.

''Shut up.'' Paul said quickly. He grabbed the ball as quickly as he said it, this made Magician extend his grin.

''Still a little touchy about that?'' Magician asked.

''Why do you even care?'' Paul asked.

''I don't. I just like to get under your skin.'' Magician asked.

''Well don't.'' Paul said. He turned around and started to run up the stairs in a hurry.

''Or what?'' Magician yelled.

''Remind me why Mindy hasn't killed you yet?'' Paul yelled. He was started to get angry, this did not help him.

''For one simple reason. I know way too much about your little institution.'' Magician said.

''Well keep silent or no...Food.'' Paul said. He didn't really know what he was saying.

''Mindy threatened to castrate me, I think you can do a little better than that Kick-Ass.'' Magician said. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

''She's threatened me with that before.'' Paul said, he sounded a little upset by that.

''I think she threatened the previous Kick-Ass. Well, when she wasn't having sex with him.'' Magician said. He looked at Paul and burst into laughter.

''What was he like?'' Paul asked. he was always interested just afraid to ask.

''Alive and when he died, she did.'' Magician said.

'Paul. Get away from him.'' Stephen said as he walked in. Paul ran off to the training room and Stephen walked up to Magician, he was pissed off. he was wearing a normal grey suit and had no weapons.

''Hello Ralph.'' Magician said. Stephen hated it when he used his real name, Stephen just hated Magician.

''I'm going to meet my son about some sort of business. If you even talk to Paul I am going to take a knife and cut out your tongue then slit open your stomach. Place the tongue in there and sow the fucker up. Understand?'' Stephen said.

''Now that's a threat.'' Magician said smiling.

**X**

Stephen pulled up outside the police station and walked inside. He walked through the building and up to Marcus' office. He and Charles were sat in the office room, going through several boxes of papers and a TV playing a video of Ralph as a younger man.

''Am I interrupting?'' Stephen asked.

''Dad.'' Charlie said.

''Thanks for coming in.'' Marcus said. He was going through an old file. Stephen looked at the screen, it was his old wife.

''Coming through, hey Stephen.'' Rita said. She placed a load of coffees on the desk.

''We have some questions for you.'' Charlie said. He was scratching his arm and Stephen looked a little annoyed.

''I assumed so.'' Stephen said.

''How did you get your powers?'' Marcus asked.

''Through an experiment. I think we should get settled though, this story might take a while. Are you ready?'' Stephen said.

**X**

Mindy was walking through the alley way of New York. It was the middle of the day and the sun was shining bright. She walked down the alley way which brought back memories. This is where she sent Dave to get his ass kicked when she was training him. She looked around and could remember him, his voice...Everything.

''You're a kid who made a mistake. That's ok, it happens.'' Mindy heard, it sounded just like Dave. She ran round a corner to see a police officer talking to a young street kid.

''Do you promise?'' The officer asked.

''Sure.'' The kid said.

''Ok, go to school.'' The officer said. The kid then walked away.

''Impressive.'' Mindy said as she walked up to the officer, he kept his face hidden under the hat.

''Thank you.'' The officer said.

''What did he do?'' Mindy asked.

''Street art, I think it is, you can never tell these days.'' The officer said. He pointed to a load of red graffiti on the wall.

''It's shit.'' Mindy said laughing.

''So...Your name is?'' The officer asked.

''Don't be a twat.'' Mindy said. She knocked off his hat to reveal that it was Dave underneath, she then kissed him passionately.

''How was Vegas?'' Dave asked.

''Tommy Ross is alive. How is investigating?'' Carrie asked.

''Following a lead. I'm going to the Benedict institution soon, there is something going on there.'' Dave explained.

''Like what?'' Mindy asked.

''I don't know but it is big.'' Dave explained.

''Get it done and come back.'' Mindy ordered, Dave just smiled and stared into her eyes.

''How is the new guy?'' Dave asked. He took her into his arms, they hadn't seen each other in a while.

''Like you when you started.'' Mindy said.

''Well we can't all be like you now can we.'' Dave said laughing. Mindy chuckled at this fact.

''Even I struggled at first. I hesitated with my first kill.'' Mindy admitted.

''You hesitated?'' Dave asked. He tried to hold in the laughter, it was an incredibly difficult challenge. One might have more luck watching every Lord of the Rings movie without a break.

''Hard to believe right?'' Mindy said smiling. Dave just burst into laughter and Mindy playfully kicked him.

After a few more minutes Mindy and Dave departed ways. Mindy went back to her base and now in a good mood but Dave continued to do his rounds. He walked through another alley way to find several people with knives in their chest.

''What the fuck?'' Dave asked himself.

''Hey, I'm Valerie. You're cute, bummer about these guys.'' A young redhead around Daves age said. She seemed overly cheerful to see him, she was holding two swords and had a Kick-Ass T-shirt on.

''What?'' Dave asked.

**X**

Carrie was sat at home. She was on her chair and drinking cinnamon tea which normally relaxed her but now she was scared about ending up like her mother and this was her favorite pastime. She was watching some random TV show but was worried about Darren then it happened, then the phone rang.

Carrie rushed to the hospital to see what had happened. She had been told Darren went into a critical state and could die. Carrie was speeding three times the limit but she did not care. Once she got to the hospital she sprinted down the corridors and into Darrens room. She looked at Darren who had just been awoken by Carrie.

But before either of them could react a hand smacked down and kept Darren to the bed. His face was blacked out but he was wearing a full military gear and holding a taser.

''Who are you?'' Carrie asked.

''The survivor of your rage.'' The man said. This was the Survivor, but Carrie did not know his identity yet. A nurse came in and turned on the lights in the room. She was shocked and instantly ran out after seeing the Survivor.

''Please no.'' Carrie begged.

''Carrie who is it? How did he find you?'' Darren asked.

''Tommy I'm sorry.'' Carrie said as she looked at his scarred face, the once beautiful face that everybody loved.

Carrie was then hit by the taser and fell unconscious. She dropped to the ground whilst Darren attempted to get up to help. Tommy smacked Darren unconscious and took Carrie with him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Survivor has kidnapped Carrie, who is Valerie? And Magician taunts Paul. Next time:**

**Mindy is talking to Darren who is in a hospital bed. Sue is talking to Dave at work.**

**''Sin never dies, sin never dies, sin never dies.'' The woman muttered to herself.**

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. Escape artists

**Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter 6: Escape artists

Carrie woke up in what seemed like a padded cell. She had a straitjacket on and tried to get loose but couldn't. All the things Mindy and Stephen could have taught her, they could have taught her how to get out of a straitjacket. The light was incredibly bright which made Carrie a little confused at first but she got her focus back rather quickly.

''Hello?'' Carrie yelled. She looked around and saw a woman crouched in the corner. Carrie managed to gain the strength to use her powers to open the jacket and she was free. She walked towards the woman in the corner who appeared to be muttering to herself.

''Sin never dies, sin never dies, sin never dies.'' The woman muttered to herself. Carrie stopped when she realised who it was but that would have been impossible.

'You can't be.'' Carrie said as she realised who it was.

''They laughed at you little girl.'' The woman yelled as she got up. It was Margaret but she was heavily scarred and very angry.

''Momma, what is going on?'' Carrie asked as she fell to the ground. This wasn't some sort of hallucination, it was real and there she was.

''You killed me…...You spawn of the devil.'' Margaret said as she went to strangle her. Carrie then used her powers to push her back against the wall.

''How are you alive?'' Carrie said as she began to break down into tears.

''You killed me. Your own mother.'' Margaret yelled.

''I'm sorry.'' Carrie said as she let go of Margaret. Carrie was crying and all she could hear was Margaret screaming and running towards her.

Five men then burst in and held back Margaret. Michael then walked in and injected Carrie with a sedative which caused her to fall unconscious. The men struggled holding Margaret down and she used her powers to throw them against the walls, their bones smashed and blood squirted out. Michael then injected her with a sedative, both White women were on the floor unconscious.

Carrie woke up in an office. Her hands were cuffed to the table and she looked around, she could remember what had just happened and it choked her up a little. Then Michael walked inside and sat at the desk, he looked at a file and then smiled at Carrie.

''Hello Carrie, how are you?'' Michael asked.

''What is going on?'' Carrie asked. She used her powers to open the cuffs but a man stood behind her zapped her with a taser.

''Not so fast.'' The man said, it was revealed to be Chris.

''I am going to break out of here and kill all of you.'' Carrie said.

X

Darren was in his hospital bed. He was in a lot of pain after the incident with Tommy Ross and he was struggling to move. He was using a respirator but he believed he did not need it, the high amount of morphine may have clouded his judgement. Mindy then walked in and sat down next to him.

''I see you're back.'' Darren said as he worked out who she was.

''Someone phoned me, what happened?'' Mindy asked.

''Tommy Ross is alive...He took Carrie.'' Darren explained.

''You should have told Stephen.'' Mindy said. She wanted to leave but could not.

''I don't know why you two stopped talking but you need to know one thing. There is an enemy out there who is bigger than anything we have ever fought.'' Darren explained.

''What do you mean?'' Mindy asked.

''Tommy Ross died on the night of the prom….How many more are alive?'' Darren asked. Mindy started t think about this for a few moments.

''I was there, there is no way anyone could have survived what had happened.'' Mindy argued.

''And yet there he was.'' Darren replied.

''I'll look into it.'' Mindy said as she got up to leave.

''Who told you?'' Darren asked.

''What?'' Mindy asked back.

''You said somebody rang you, who was it?'' Darren asked.

''I assumed it was one of the doctors.'' Mindy said.

''Not like you to assume.'' Darren replied. Mindy started to think for a moment or two.

''Well then who was it?'' Mindy asked.

''I don't know.'' Darren said.

X

Stephen and Paul were at the base. Stephen was teaching Paul how to box on a punch bag whilst Wesley and Superior were drinking coffee whilst looking up stuff on the computer. Magician was reading a book in his cell, to smart to say anything.

''Paul you need to vent your anger into your punch.'' Stephen said as Paul punched the bag, Stephen was holding it but it wasn't doing much good. Paul just did not have the strength yet.

''I'm trying.'' Paul said.

''Don't try, just do it.'' Stephen said.

The door started to open but nobody paid any attention to it.

''Mindys home.'' Wesley yelled. He looked up to see that two people walked in. One was dressed in a full military outfit which was similar to Tommys, the other one was a young lady with red hair and two swords….It was Valerie.

''Who are they?'' Stephen asked.

''Asylum, do your thing.'' Valerie said. Superior flew towards the two but Asylum pulled out his shotgun and fired an explosive round at him. The shot smacked him and Superior fell to the ground.

Asylum jumped towards Superior and engaged in a fight with him. Superior threw several swings at him but Asylum managed to block them and kicked Superior in the chest. He had the strength of Superior, maybe even stronger.

Valerie walked towards Wesley who pulled out his pistol. She swung her swords in the air which made the bullets bounce off.

''Not very good are you.'' Valerie said as she slashed his hand and then smacked him with her swords.

''Fucking bitch.'' Wesley said. Valerie smiled and kicked him in the face with her metal studded shoes.

Asylum took out his taser and zapped superior with an amount of electricity which could kill any other guy. Asylum picked up his shotgun which had a grenade launcher and fired it around the base. An explosion threw Paul and Stephen to the ground and injured them too much to get up.

''Valerie, Asylum...Good to see you again.'' Magician said.

''Always a pleasure Magician.'' Valerie said. Asylum took out an explosive and placed it on the cell glass, it then exploded and Magician was free.

''Never a doubt.'' Magician said.

''Careful with her though, she has a boyfriend.'' Asylum said.

''So you met him?'' Magician asked.

''Son of a bitch.'' Paul yelled as he got up and ran towards them. Asylum grabbed hold of him before he could hit anyone and raised him into the air.

''Don't worry, this one is harmless.'' Magician said smiling.

''We may be able to fix that.'' Valerie said as she raised an eyebrow.

''Oh really?'' Magician asked.

''How do you think Asylum got his special powers.'' Valerie said. Asylum took out a syringe and injected him with it. Paul fell unconscious and started to spasm, Asylum dropped him and watched Paul.

''Let's go...Later guys. It was fun but I've got to go.'' Magician yelled as he and the others left.

X

Dave was walking through a newspaper office. He was in his police uniform and walked up to the desk of Sue Snell.

''Hello?'' Sue asked as Dave looked at her.

''I need a favour, you used to work for Magician right?'' Dave asked.

''Keep it quiet.'' Sue hissed.

''I need everything you can get on Michael Driskell, Charles Palmer and the Benedict Institution.'' Dave said. Sue looked at him, she was a little confused.

''Why?'' Sue asked.

''I need to find out what is happening.'' Dave answered.

''Have we met?'' Sue asked. She recognised him but couldn't remember where from.

''Oh and Valerie...Never got her last name. She has two swords.'' Dave explained.

''Just Valerie...She is associated with the terrorist Magician.'' Sue explained. She handed him a piece of paper with her picture on it.

''Anything else?'' Dave asked.

''I believe she has a brother….You're Carries friend.'' Sue said. She sounded excited and squealed a little.

''Yeah, her brother?'' Dave asked.

''He is codenamed Night Demon. How is Carrie and her cousin...Mindy?'' Sue asked.

''They're fine...What else?'' Dave asked, he was getting annoyed.

''Benedict Institution keeps popping up.'' Sue said. She opened a picture of it and Dave knew what this meant.

''I have a job for you.'' Dave said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Magician has escaped, what will Sue do for Dave? Carrie finally met her mother all these years Next time:**

**Darren and Survivor are having a fight. Paul is unconscious.**

**''Look at that city….Deal Maker, Alex Ross, Ralph D'Amico and even me. Do you think you'll see the devil in a world full of these people.'' Magician explained.**

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	7. Words from the wise

**Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter 7: Words from the wise

Mindy and Stephen were sweeping up the remains of the base. Superior was resting, he was way too injured which was unusual to him, he felt embarrassed and weak. Wesley handed him a drink before picking up some of the broken things. Paul was still unconscious on the floor, Superior walked over to him and sat by him.

''How the fuck did this happen?'' Mindy asked.

''Magician has his ways.'' Stephen said.

''Superior will recover but he is just a little annoyed.'' Wesley said.

''I fought a monster called Ormon many years ago, when I started. He is the one who gave me this power but I couldn't defeat him. I did not have the strength to do so.'' Superior explained.

''So what did you do?'' Wesley asked.

''I tricked him. He spent so much time gloating he ended up killing himself by paying little attention.'' Superior explained.

''So what are you saying?'' Mindy asked.

''We cannot defeat a man like Magician, he will just keep fighting and even after we kill him.'' Superior explained.

''Somebody will take his place.'' Wesley added.

''Exactly. We need to make him destroy himself.'' Superior said.

''The scan has finished….Impossible.'' Stephen said as he ran to the computer. He had scanned Pauls blood to find out what Magician had injected.

''What is it?'' Wesley asked.

''The Benedict Institution. Asylum is one of their experiments….What are they doing there?'' Stephen asked himself.

''I thought you would know.'' Wesley said.

''I'm just visiting, I don't get time for any of that.'' Stephen argued.

''Who are you visiting?'' Mindy asked.

''You wouldn't know.'' Stephen said. He didn't want to lie about his sister but he knew he had to.

**X**

Darren had been out of the hospital for a few days now and got in contact with some old friends of his from his days with Nastavnik. He was walking through the streets of New Orleans with a shotgun under his coat. He had a limp from the incident with Pennywise but he should be fine. He was stood outside a large apartment building. His friends had told him where he could find Survivor.

''Ready?'' Darren asked. He had his phone to his ear and was waiting.

''Ready.'' One of his friends said.

The apartment building went up in flames and the Survivor came flying out. He rolled onto the ground and brushed off the flames. Three of Darrens friends appeared with guns and they aimed at Survivor.

''I want him alive.'' Darren said.

''On it.'' One of the friends said. Survivor took out a pistol and started to fire whilst running for cover. Two of Darrens friends were killed but the others were spraying their guns at Survivor.

Survivor hid behind a car and rolled a flash grenade over. It went off with a right flash which dazed the two. Survivor jumped up and ran over to them holding a knife, he slashed the last friend in the face. Blood came pouring out and his sliced the throat. The last two men were covered in blood.

''A little extreme?'' Darren asked. He aimed his gun but Survivor knocked it out of the way and kicked Darren back. Darren had the disadvantage of his leg and Survivor knew this.

Darren tried to hit back but Survivor dodged them and rolled underneath. He then got up and kicked Darrens leg causing him to yell out in pain. Darren spun round and smacked Survivor but was punched in the ribs afterwards. Survivor then slapped him to the ground and Darren was on the floor.

''I spent a long time learning your skills. I know what you can and cannot do.'' Survivor said. He took off his mask to reveal his real face.

''So why don't you kill me then?'' Darren asked.

''Because you could be very useful.'' Survivor replied.

**X**

Marcus and Charlie were in the office. They were going over several reports and the recording of Stephens story. The office looked like a hoarders home and the TV had started to overheat.

''So what do you think?'' Marcus asked.

''I think we need to do something about this Institution. The press are making it out to be some sort of Arkham Asylum.'' Charlie explained.

''But it's a factory for terrorists.'' Marcus added.

''Do you think the Motherfucker has anything to do with this?'' Charlie asked as he looked at a picture of Chris.

''I'm sure he is along with Palmer and Driskell like we think but it doesn't feel right.'' Marcus added. They looked up at their conspiracy board which had all their suspects and information on it.

''How so?'' Charlie asked.

''Like there's something missing.'' Marcus said. He looked mesmerised as he stared at the people who were shaping this world….But for the better?

Charlie and Marcus then heard people screaming and gunfire. Marcus picked up his gun and looked out of the office. Asylum was walking through the desks shooting any policeman he could see or any person. Marcus leaned out but as he did several gunshots were fired, they were close and he dropped to the ground. Valerie walked in with a machine gun.

The two villains dropped their guns. They looked at the remaining officers and got out their weapon of choice. The police started to fire back but Valerie took out her swords and with a swing she cut down several cops. Asylum was not harmed by the bullets and just punched the policemen until they were dead. Charlie tried to get inside the head of Asylum but it was like driving into a wall, Charlie fell to the ground, covered in blood.

''You ok?'' Marcus asked. Charlie wiped the blood off and picked up a gun. Magician walked in dressed in his Magicians outfit, he pointed his cane at the Marcus' office and a missile fired out of it.

Marcus and Charlie were thrown to the ground by the explosion and debris fell all over them. Magician walked over and sat next to Marcus and Charlie.

''Do you want to see a magic trick?'' Magician asked.

''Are you going to fling a pencil into my eye?''Marcus asked. Charlie had fallen unconscious.

''No, no, no, no. I am going to make all your work obsolete.'' Magician said.

''How?'' Marcus asked as he looked at the burning board.

''You're looking at all the big players but you need to watch the little guy….The guy you should have been watching the entire time.'' Magician explained.

''Who?'' Marcus asked.

''The greatest trick the devil ever did was convince the world he didn't exist...He did that by hiding in plain sight.'' Magician said. The other two had left and were killing more people.

''Surely they'd see him?'' Marcus asked.

''Look at that city….Deal Maker, Alex Ross, Ralph D'Amico and even me. Do you think you'll see the devil in a world full of these people, you wont. You're too busy watching us and not him.'' Magician explained.

''You don't sound insane.'' Marcus said.

''I had a very good doctor who worked at the Benedict Institution.'' Magician said as he got up to leave.

''I just have one thing to ask then.'' Marcus said.

''Shoot.'' Magician said as he fired a pistol into the air.

''Who should I be watching?'' Marcus asked.

''You should watch be watching the one man in that building nobody is paying any attention to.'' Magician said as he walked out.

**X**

Carrie was sat in an office. It was the same office as last time and she felt ill, it might have been all the drugs she was on but she still had some strength. A tall man walked in wearing a black suit and a scarf. He had black hair and a bony face.

''Hello Carrie, I'm your new doctor.'' The doctor said as he sat down. Carrie looked at the photos on the desk and saw a picture of him with Magician.

''Get me out of here.'' Carrie said.

''Not until you're well.'' The doctor said.

''You need to let me out of here.'' Carrie almost begged.

''And why is that?'' The doctor asked.

''Because something is going on here.'' Carrie said.

''Bring in Kathleen please.'' The doctor said. Carrie saw his name tag, she made out Mark.

''Who?'' Carrie asked.

''Your auntie.'' Mark said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Who is Mark and what is he going to do? What does Magician mean? And what is going to happen at the institution? Next time:**

**Tommy was fighting Asylum. A man was being transported, he was covered in burn marks.**

**''Shining.'' Danny said.**

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	8. Institution attacked

**Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter 8: Institution attacked

Marcus was working at another police precinct. Charlie was helping unload some of the boxes, most of their evidence was destroyed by Magician when he attacked. The two were down the street and in another precinct. Rita then walked in with coffee.

''Are you guys ok?'' Rita asked as she put the coffee onto the desk.

''Yeah fine but Magician has destroyed nearly everything.'' Charlie said.

''We got a lead...The institution.'' Marcus said as he handed her a photo of the institution.

''What about it?'' Rita asked.

''There's a man there, he is supposed to be pure evil.'' Marcus said.

''Said who?'' Rita asked.

''Magician.'' Charlie said as he took a coffee, he didn't sound very convinced.

''Are you insane?'' Rita asked. She was more annoyed than curious as to why he would listen to that psychopath.

''Look we need to investigate.'' Marcus justified himself.

''I think Sue is going there for an article, maybe she will give us some information as to what is happening there.'' Rita huffed out. She got out her phone and started to text away whilst the two guys looked at their laptop screens.

''I've got the profile on Asylum.'' Charlie said. He then printed it out and handed it to Marcus, Rita walked over and looked at it,

''Who is he then?'' Rita asked.

''Former spec ops guy joined the army at eighteen and was in the special forces by age Twenty-Two. He was captured and tortured by that League Stephen was apart of…..He got out a few years later.''

''Fuck, this guy is a natural killer.'' Marcus said as he looked at the photo of him when he was released. He was covered in rags, mud and scars.

''More than natural.'' Charlie said.

''He was then taken to the institution, who knows what they did to him there but I think he is strong and smart.'' Rita read from the sheet. She was starting to deduce what he was.

X

Sue was walking through the institution corridor with Michael and Shadow face. There was at least four armed guards with them.

''A lot of security for a mental institution.'' Sue commented.

''We hold the very worst here...Like him.'' Michael said. He nodded to Shadow Face who then walked up to the man being transported. He was screaming as loud as he could and was wearing a protective mask. From what you could see of his face he was heavily burnt.

''I am going to burn this place to the ground, along with Carrie White and her friends.'' Shadow Face then made him fall asleep. Sue was alarmed at the mention of Carrie White.

''Who was he?'' Sue asked.

''A child killer, left for dead and we helped him with our new medical equipment, state of the art of course. This man should be dead but he isn't and we will make him mentally healthy.'' Michael explained.

''Carrie White?'' Sue asked. She wanted to know what he would say.

''She let off a bomb in her school. I suppose he must have been one of the victims, explains the burns.'' Michael said. It was obvious he was lying but he wasn't trying to make it believable.

X

Carrie was sat in the institute. She was at a table and it was recreation time, during the day she and the others were allowed to socialise among each other to stop them from going deeper into the pit of insanity. It was an incredibly loud place and people were often bumping into each other. She was thinking about Mark and Kathleen, it was on her mind and she couldn't shake it.

A young man sat down next to her. He was holding a cup of tea and a book in his hand. He was about her age and had brown hair which desperately needed a haircut, he was constantly brushing it out of his face.

''Hey...I'm Danny.'' Danny said. Carrie knew he had been looking at her and was trying to build up the confidence to talk.

''Carrie.'' Carrie introduced herself.

''So, um….What powers do you have?'' Danny asked.

''What makes you think I have powers?'' Carrie asked suspiciously.

''That's why they're here, why we're here. So they can pump us full of drugs and energy...With the hopes of getting us to do some amazing things.'' Danny explained.

''I'm a telekinetic.'' Carrie said as she moved his cup of tea.

''Shining.'' Danny said as if it was obvious.

''What?'' Carrie asked.

'Um….I can see the past, present and future of thing things. I used to work in a hospice to help people accept death and everything.'' Danny struggled explaining.

''How nice.'' Carrie said.

''It was very depressing.'' Danny commented. He then looked around the room to see it consumed by fire, he then stood up and looked terrified.

''What is happening?'' Carrie asked.

''This place is going to go up in flames.'' Danny said.

''What?'' Carrie asked. There was then a loud explosion, there was then two more and the power went out.

X

Mindy and the others were at the base. Paul had woken up but was still very tired but he managed to soldier on. Superior and Wesley were working out whilst Stephen was working on his car. Mindy was just cleaning her pistol.

''Hey, what is that?'' Stephen asked as he looked at the computer. It showed a police dispatch at the Benedict Institution.

''We've got to go now.'' Mindy yelled. Everybody then ran off to get suited up, Stephen stopped Paul.

''I can go.'' Paul argued, he seemed annoyed.

''Sure?'' Stephen asked.

''Yeah.'' Paul said. Stephen then let him pass.

X

Asylum was stood outside the institution. He was holding a rocket launcher and fired several rockets towards the institution. Each one created a large explosion that threw the bricks across the site and the staff to the ground.

A group of guards ran towards the front gate. They formed a line and were ready for anything, anything except what was coming. Speeding towards them was a large black vehicle with red paint practically thrown onto it. Most of it was meant to be an advert for a Magician service. Inside was Valerie driving and Magician was inside with a very large machine gun. It was on the bonnet and Magician had hold of it.

''Ready?'' Valerie asked.

''Now.'' Magician said. He started to fire the machine gun and the bullets cut through the guards and then the van smacked them.

Tommy Ross ran up to it with his machine gun. He aimed the grenade launcher and fired at the van, the explosion then caused it to flip into the air and roll around until it stopped. As it rolled Magician slipped out and rolled onto the ground. He took out his pistols and started firing. His bullets were designed to cut through the armour and cut through they did.

Asylum was sprinting with the wind towards the wall. He jumped upwards and pulled himself up. He took out a knife and slashed a guard and then threw the knife at another. He took out his pistol and started to shoot people before noticing Tommy fighting Magician.

''Come on then Survivor…I thought you were more.'' Magician screamed. Valerie climbed out and had her swords, she started to attack guards.

Asylum ran over to Tommy and dragged him away before beating him down. Tommy tried to defend himself but every punch was like being hit by a car. There was a loud noise and a large demon like creature landed, it just stared at them.

''What the fuck is that?'' Valerie asked as they stared at what was Night demon. It was a seven foot tall, grey monster with wings. This thing could not exist and shouldn't have but was one of Michael's greatest weapons.

''I always wondered what they were cooking up in here.'' Magician said smiling.

Mindys van pulled up. She and Wesley jumped out with their guns. Stephen and Paul followed shortly after and stood in line. Superior then landed and was ready to fight.

''Looks like some sort of Mexican standoff.'' Wesley said. Valery then threw Magicians cane towards him and everybody locked guns onto him.

''What? Are you expecting me to pull out a rabbit?'' Magician asked. A missile then came out of the cane and blew open a door.

''Was that supposed to have done something?'' Mindy asked.

''Oh yes.'' Magician asked. There was then a horde of the patients running out of the institute, all holding weapons and some with powers. The heroes and villains then started to fight.

X

Carrie was running through a corridor. The place was burning and the patients were rioting, Carrie pushed anyone who came near them backwards. The two ran toward a staircase and were going to escape.

''Carrie.'' A loud and familiar voice screamed. Out jumped the new patients covered in scars. He was wearing a mask but had used blood to make a clown face with it...It was Pennywise and he tackled Carrie to the ground and they fell down the stairs.

''Hang on.'' Danny yelled. Before he could run to her aide he was dragged back and thrown against a wall. In Front of him was Margaret and she had stolen a knife.

X

Darren woke up in a cell. He could hear the explosions and the violence but he was chained to a wall. He had no idea what was going on but right in front of him was Sue and Michael.

''What is going on?'' Darren yelled.

''Why are you showing me this?'' Sue whispered.

''Where is your little league? We know Nastavnik is still alive.'' Michael asked. Darren then screamed.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Is Nastavnik alive? Pennywise is alive, but how? What is this battle going to be like? What do you think of Danny? Next time:**

**Carrie and Danny were running. Mindy was fighting Valerie.**

**''He died. Magician killed him in the Battle of New York. When Alex Ross launched an attack.'' Darren yelled.**

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	9. Battle at the institution part 1

**Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter 9: Battle at the institution part 1

Danny was staring at Margaret, she was holding a long, dirty knife that she had stolen from the kitchen. There was blood on it, whose blood he did not know but it was somebody's blood.

''Sinful.'' Margaret whispered. She then went to stab him in the heart but Carrie used her powers to split the knife apart.

''Danny run.'' Carrie yelled. She pushed Pennywise against a wall and then threw Margaret away.

''This way.'' Danny yelled. He pushed a door open and ran through, Carrie then followed and prayed Pennywise wouldn't grab her.

''Sorry mum.'' Carrie yelled as she closed the door. Pennywise ran into it but smacked against the door as Carrie held it shut. She used her powers to make sure it stayed shut, Pennywise just stared in front of it, staring.

''Run Carrie, just remember one thing. You are a freak, everybody in this building is but you're different, I bet you've killed more than anyone here…..You destroyed the city. You are not a freak, you're a monster.'' Pennywise said. His lips were practically on the glass of the door, Carrie just absorbed the words and pushed him back against the wall.

Danny and Carrie were running down the corridor. They stopped and looked out of the window, they saw the battle that was going on and were shocked.

''What the fuck is that thing?'' Danny asked, he was referring to Night-Demon. The giant, genetically engineered monster that was ripping a man apart.

''One of Michaels monsters, this is really bad.'' Carrie explained.

''Where do we go?'' Danny asked.

''We just need to leave. Is there another exit?'' Carrie asked.

''There might be the tunnels, this place was used for that kind of thing.'' Danny explained. He had a vision about someone flying through the institution.

''Are you ok?'' Carrie asked.

''Someone is going to fly through the institution.'' Danny said.

''When?'' Carrie asked.

''Move.'' Danny said. He grabbed hold of Carrie and threw her to the ground.

A person smashed through the building and the two dodged it. They got up and Carrie realised who it was, it was Rachel. She was hovering in front of them, in the air, staring at them.

''Hello sister.'' Rachel said as she stared at them.

''Uhhh.'' Danny said, he was nervous.

''Is this your new boyfriend? Kind of a step down.'' Rachel taunted.

''How are you alive?'' Carrie asked.

''No thanks to you. You stopped my heart.'' Rachel said. A load of debris started to raise into the air.

''You was killing people.'' Carrie yelled.

''And all I wanted was to kill one.'' Rachel said. She stared at Carrie, Danny just tried to look for a way to escape out of it.

''I'm going to fly so stand back.'' Carrie said.

''You can fly? This could have solved all of our problems.'' Danny said. Carrie took off into the air, the force pushed Danny back.

Carrie tackled Rachel in the air. She pushed her towards the ground and they disconnected but now were in the middle of the battle. Asylum was standing in the crowd, he had just beaten a guard to death. He walked towards Carrie and was ready to fight her.

''You will end up like your victims White.'' Asylum said.

''She's mine.'' Rachel said as she pulled him and threw him away.

''You don't want this Rachel.'' Carrie said.

''Yes I do.'' Rachel said. She flew towards her but Stephen pushed her to the ground.

Rachel got up and picked up a batton. Stephen was there holding his sword, the two engaged in a fight. They both had the same fighting style since they both received some training from the same person. Rachel kicked Stephens swords and smacked him with the batton.

''Getting slow old man.'' Rachel said.

''You act like Michael.'' Stephen said.

''There's a reason you were booted.'' Rachel said. They locked weapons and stared at each other.

''I wasn't booted, I left.'' Stephen said as he pushed Rachel back.

''I just wasn't a murderer like them.'' Stephen said.

X

Sue was with Michael, they were interrogating Darren. He was being electrocuted whilst chained to a wall.

''Where is Nastavnik?'' Michael asked.

''He died. Magician killed him in the Battle of New York. When Alex Ross launched an attack.'' Darren yelled.

''Nastavnik is alive so tell me where he is.'' Michael yelled. Sue just walked back a little, she was terrified.

''He is dead. I buried his body, I saw it.'' Darren yelled, he was in so much pain.

''His grave? This one?'' Michael said. He presented his ipad to reveal Nastavniks old grave, there was a hole in it.

''What happened?'' Darren asked as he looked at it.

''We know he moved his location so where is he?'' Michael asked. He electrocuted Darren some more.

''I don't know, I'm not involved with the league anymore.'' Darren said.

The roof started to collapse, it was burning and in fell into pieces. Two inmates fell through and got up, they ran towards Michael but he pulled out a gun and killed them. Darren was set free from the wall and escaped.

''Dammit, get in the panic room.'' Michael said to Sue. She was frozen with fear but Michael took her into the small, metal room.

X

Carrie flew back into the institute. She managed to find Danny who was running around like a headless chicken. He was being chased by a group of patients but Carrie collapsed the floor and they fell through.

''Hey Danny.'' Carrie said as she catched him because he couldn't slow down.

''What kept you so long?'' Danny asked.

''Sibling troubles.'' Carrie said.

''Me and my dad had a similar thing.'' Danny said.

''Oh, did he try and kill you?'' Carrie asked.

''With an axe.'' Danny said.

''Oh dear.'' Carrie said.

X

Mindy was fighting Valerie in crowd. They were both using their swords and fighting tirelessly, they were exhausted and in pain. Mindy had blisters all over her hands whilst Valeries arms started to ache. They backed away for a second just to get their breath.

''Who were you trained by? A random drug dealer.'' Valerie asked.

''Big Daddy did.'' Mindy said proudly.

''Sounds like a paedo.'' Valerie laughed.

''He was the first superhero.'' Mindy said.

''And where is he?'' Valerie asked with a wide grin.

''Bitch.'' Mindy yelled. She ran towards Valerie and was waving her swords in the air, she was used her two swords to slash Valerie but she blocked them all and slashed Mindys leg.

''I had training you see.'' Valerie said. She kicked Mindy to the ground.

''By Magician?'' Mindy asked.

''By a man with a golden mask.'' Valerie said as she put her swords through Mindys shoulders.

Magician was smacking Survivor with his cane. He hit him so hard the cane snapped into pieces, Magician went to stab Survivor with a piece of it, he twisted it as it went in as Survivor screamed.

''And I thought you were the best.'' Magician said.

''How have they not killed you yet.'' Survivor asked. He pushed Magician back and took out the stick.

''Come on then, do the job.'' Magician said. Survivor ran towards him but Magician threw a small smoke bomb in front of him, the gas was a yellowish green and Survivor started to cough.

''You're a psychopath.'' Survivor said.

''I'm a magician.'' Magician said as he kicked Survivors head in.

X

A woman was walking through Washington DC. She walked through the busy streets and into a hotel. She got into a lift and went to the top of the building and walked up to a double door. She opened it and walked inside the large room which was practically the entire top floor. She placed a newspaper on a coffee table and opened up her notebook. There was a man standing in front of the window, looking towards the White house.

''Your paper is here Nastavnik, are you in the mood to eat?'' The woman asked, she was most likely his PA.

''Yes, thank you. Just an omelette though, I'm trying to lose some weight.'' Nastavnik said as he turned around. He looked around fifty but his scars had healed, they should have been permanent but were not gone.

''Of course. You have a meeting at one to discuss the D'Amico situation.'' The PA said.

''I remember.'' Nastavnik said as he picked up the newspaper.

''And there's an incident at the institution.'' The PA said.

''Set up a meeting.'' Nastavnik said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; How will the fights turn out? Danny is obviously from the Shining but his powers are a tad different. Nastavnik is alive but how? Next time:**

**Carrie and Danny were staring at a dead body. Sue looks at the picture of Tommy.**

**''You won't kill me.'' Tommy said.**

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	10. Battle at the institution part 2

**Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter 9: Battle at the institution part 2

Carrie and Danny were walking through the institution, they were looking for the tunnels that would lead them out of there. The whole site had become a massive battle zone to which people were being slaughtered. Carrie had just got away from her dead sister and Danny had to deal with some of the inmates. The two were walking down a brightly lit corridor that had been abandoned.

''What is this place?'' Carrie asked as she looked through a window, inside was several dead bodies who had been experimented on.

''Have they been experimenting on inmates?'' Danny asked as he stared inside. They continued looking through other windows. They were filled with dead people who all looked like they had been experimented on.

''Who did something like this?'' Carrie asked, she opened a door and walked up to a body. He looked like he had not eaten or seen sunlight in over a month, his skin was tightly against the bones.

''It's like that thing of Seven.'' Danny said. He then started to have a vision of the body, he started to breathe and look at him.

''They want a weapon.'' The dead patient said.

''Weapon?'' Danny asked the patient.

''Weapon?'' Carrie asked Danny, she couldn't see the patient moving.

''They are trying to create a human weapons…..The patients were the key…..the army.'' The patient said, he then went back to being dead.

''What is going on Danny?'' Carrie asked.

''They were experimenting on the patients, the army?'' Danny explained, he wasn't to sure.

''I think I know who did it, Michael Driskill.'' Carrie deduced.

''So what do we do?'' Danny asked.

''I think we need to destroy this place.'' Carrie said as she looked around as some of the equipment.

''All of it?'' Danny asked.

''This is dangerous and people are dying because of it.'' Carrie said. She started to make all of the computers shake and explode, the sprinkler system went off which got them soaked.

X

Michael and Sue were in the panic room, Sue was watching the CCTV monitors of the situation whilst Michael just sat in his chair on his phone.

''I want an airstrike, burn this place to the ground…...I'll have the lab destroyed with the fail safe….Just get this done.'' Michael said to his phone. Sue was getting worried but then she saw somebody on the CCTV that caught her eyes.

''I can't be.'' Sue said as she watched one screen. She saw Tommy, who she assumed was dead fight Asylum.

''What can't be true?'' Michael asked as he turned his attention to the monitor.

''He looks like my ex-boyfriend.'' Sue explained, she then paused it when there was a good shot of his face.

''What was his name?'' Michael asked, he knew it was the Survivor.

''Tommy Ross, he died in the Black Prom.'' Sue explained.

''That is him.'' Michael said. He then walked over to a computer and started typing.

''What?'' Sue asked, she was shocked and angry.

''Looks like Asylum is going to kill him, shame, he was a good soldier.'' Michael said.

''You brought him back to life?'' Sue asked.

''We needed an army, do you know what is coming?'' Michael asked again as he typed away.

''What do you mean?'' Sue asked.

''Over the last three years New York has been hit three times by devastating attacks. For years I have been dealing with terrorists but nothing like this. My team used to take down cartels and war lords….We gave them these drugs so that we didn't lose a thousand men a year, my men turned into a superhumans but it screwed around with them.'' Michael explained.

''So you tested it on others first?'' Sue asked.

''I lost a load of soldiers against the first Golden Mask.'' Michael explained.

''Alex Ross?'' Sue asked.

''Edward Chow, the league has been around and a lot of people get booted.'' Michael said as he pressed the confirmation button.

''What have you done?'' Sue asked as she watched the confirmation.

X

Carrie and Danny were running down the corridor looking for a way out, Danny was using his power to work out where he was going and Carrie was making a door for them.

''Hang on, something is happening.'' Danny said. They then started to feel warmer but as the heat increased, they got more worried.

''Can you feel that?'' Carrie asked. Fire then came down the corridors, the lower section had been set to self destruct. Carrie used her powers to stop it from hurting her or Danny but there was so much and she wasn't that strong.

''Bring us down.'' Danny yelled. Carrie then forced the floor downwards and landed in the tunnels, she stopped the fire until it dispersed.

''Oh god, I never want to do that again.'' Carrie said.

X

Tommy was fighting Asylum on the battleground. Asylum was punching Tommy as quickly as he could, Tommy was struggling to defend himself from the attacks. Tommy quickly punched Asylum in the throat but then he was kicked backwards through a window and into the Institution.

''You fight like a man who was just given the strength but not the knowledge.'' Asylum said as he picked Tommy up and started to punch him. Magician walked in holding a pistol.

''Oh Tommy, what are we going to do with you?'' Magician said as he pressed the gun to his head.

''You won't kill me.'' Tommy said.

''Why not?'' Magician asked.

''Because of me.'' Stephen said. He used his power to push Magician back into a wall and then Asylum into the air.

''Thanks.'' Tommy said. Stephen threw him his rifle and took out his tactical katana blade, they then jumped down and ran into the battlefield.

Mindy was on the ground, she was covered in blood and was losing consciousness fast. She tried to stand but she had a slashed leg and stab wounds in her shoulders.

''Hey Mindy.'' Wesley said as he grabbed hold of her, he helped her get away from the fighting. He shot several people as they headed for a vehicle. Night Demon knocked them over and stood in front of them.

''Shoot the bastard.'' Mindy said. Wesley fired the rest of the rounds but they had no effect on the demon.

''I'm here.'' Superior said as he flew into Night Demon and pushed him to the ground. Superior then punched the beast several times before the creature knocked him off. Night Demon smashed down on Superior several times until he was covered in blood.

''Get away you bastard.'' Wesley yelled as he reloaded his gun. Superior used his heat vision and let out a giant blast which pushed Night Demon away, he got up and looked around. Rachel then flew through the crowd and punched Superior sending him flying.

Night Demon caught him and threw him into the air. Rachel and Night Demon then punched him several times through the air and grabbed hold of him. Wesley was firing his reloaded gun into the air but it did no good. A missile then flew through the air and smacked the three causing them to fall to the ground. Three planes then flew by and dropped several bombs which then consumed the area in fire.

The explosions threw everyone to the ground or through the flames. Everybody was getting thrown around but the institution wa as damaged as it should have been, it had been built for these situations. Stephen and Tommy took cover in it as the flames spread through.

As the building burnt and the smoke raised a figure was walking down the road, he had managed to escape the inferno and was holding a gun. Magician had escaped the blast but he knew the others would be alright, he made sure of it but now he had a plan….He had a plan.

X

Nastavnik was walking through a restaurant, it was an expensive and classy venue with some of the most important people eating there. He walked through the tables and stopped at one particular one, Chris was sitting there.

''Hello Christopher, I'm not sure if you'd know me.'' Nastavnik said.

''Who are you?'' Chris asked.

''I am the man who has been keeping an eye on you.'' Nastavnik said, he handed Chris a gold clip.

''Hello Chris, uh you are?'' Palmer said as he walked over, Chris was meeting him.

''Nastavnik, I must dash.'' Nastavnik said as he walked away.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; How did you think the fights went? Who survived the explosion? Why is Nastavnik with Chris Next time:**

**Stephen was staring at a barely breathing Night Demon. Darren was in chains.**

**''They fought him first.'' Nastavnik explained.**

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	11. Aftermath

**Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter 11: Aftermath

Carrie and Danny climbed out of a manhole, they were exhausted and wanted to fall asleep. It must have been early in the morning, to early for the sun to be up but it felt like they were working their way through for hours. The wind pierced their skin, it was freezing and they were wet which did not help at all.

''What happened? I heard explosions from the sewers.'' Danny said as he layed on the ground. Carrie looked around, they were in the middle of a street in a quiet suburban area….She was back home in Chamberlaine.

''Thank god, I'm home.'' Carrie said.

''You live near here?'' Danny asked.

''You didn't see it in your visions? It's not far from here, come on. We've got a spare bed.'' Carrie said as she helped Danny up.

''We've got a spare bed?'' Danny asked.

''My boyfriend.'' Carrie said, suddenly Danny seemed even more glum.

''Ohh.'' Danny said, he was a little disappointed.

''Come on.'' Carrie said as they walked down the street, they're legs were like jelly but they had to keep going.

As they walked down the street they noticed an orange flow in the distance, it was at the corner of their eye but as they walked down they started to notice it even more. It wasn't until they noticed people walking out of their houses that they actually paid any attention to it. There it was though, there it was….The Benedict Institution up in flames. You normally would never have seen it since it was a few miles away from the town but the flames were burning so bright that they could be seen for miles.

''What happened there?'' Danny asked.

''Can't you use your shining thing?'' Carrie asked.

''I'll try.'' Danny said, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He could hear the screams of the burning inmates, he could see through their eyes as their skin melted over them. He saw their memories.

''Anything?'' Carrie asked.

''A jet, the military bombed it….Must have been a private outfit.'' Danny explained.

Carrie and Danny walked into her house. It was quiet and empty, most of it had been left the way it was.

''Darren you in?'' Carrie yelled as she walked into the living room where he laptop was on the coffee table.

'''Apparently not.'' Danny said. Carrie opened her laptop and found out that Darren had been on it.

''He never uses his.'' Carrie said, he had an old one that was really slow but wouldn't buy a new one. She saw the page he was on…..He had been in contact with his old friends.

''What's the League?'' Danny asked as he looked at the computer.

''Something we left, Darren is in trouble.'' Carrie said.

X

Stephen was walking through the ruins of the institute. The sun had risen and the flames had died, all that remained was that smell, it was there after every battle….Stephen just assumed it was there to remind the soldiers that they were alive. Tommy followed Stephen as they walked through the courtyard.

''Help….'' Superior whispered. He was trapped under several pieces of rock, Stephen used his powers to free him and Tommy went to his aide.

''Do you think you can walk?'' Stephen asked.

''Maybe on one leg….Ouch.'' Superior said as he tried to get up, he slipped onto his broken leg but then managed to hover into the air.

''Anyone else alive?'' Tommy asked.

''I don't know.'' Stephen said. He climbed up on some rocks and looked down, there he saw Night Demon. It was on the ground covered in scars, Stephen was sure it was dead but he saw it breathing lightly.

''Mindy?'' Superior yelled, he pointed towards a fountain and there she was inside it.

Superior and Tommy walked over to the unconscious Mindy, she was covered in blood and scars.

''I don't think she is going to live.'' Tommy said as he checked for a pulse.

''She can't be dead….I made a promise.'' Stephen explained.

''Who to?'' Superior asked.

''Her mother.'' Stephen said.

''I thought she was dead.'' Superior said.

''Nom she spent a long time here but I had her moved to one of my safe houses just before this battle started.'' Stephen explained.

''Does Mindy know?'' Superior asked.

''Not yet, when this is all over and she can think without a gun then I will…..It will kill her mother to see Mindy like this.'' Stephen explained.

''What do we do?'' Tommy asked.

''I have an idea.'' Stephen said.

The three took Mindy in to the lower levels, the place was in pieces. They walked to down the corridor and it looked like there had been a flash fire. They walked into one of the room and Stephen looked at a wall with several small green doors on it. Inside were tubes but most were broken. Stephen pulled out a few but found one that was in fairly good condition but still broken.

''Shall I put her in here?'' Tommy asked.

''I'll hold it with my powers.'' Stephen explained. Tommy put her inside and Stephen activated it.

The case was then filled with a green gas, it started to leak but Stephen managed to keep it inside, the panels on the bottom started to glow and heat up. The gas then changed to the colour orange and there were several bangs coming from the inside. The fan by Mindys feet then started to twirl and turn blue. Stephen then let go and Mindy burst out of it screaming.

''What the fuck did you cunts just do to me?'' Mindy screamed as she looked at herself, all of her scars were gone and she seemed to be stronger. She leaned on a table and brought it down.

''You will learn to thank us and control your strength.'' Stephen said.

''Helicopters?'' Tommy asked, he could hear them from outside.

The others ran outside to find that several helicopters had landed in the area. A small army was walking through the area, they were very heavily armed.

''We should leave.'' Mindy said.

X

Nastavnik was sat in his apartment, he was drinking a glass of whisky whilst staring at a golden helmet, it was heavily damaged but still wearable despite it being on display. Michael walked inside with Chris, Nastavnik kept his eyes on the helmet.

''I heard you got out of the institute alright.'' Nastavnik said, his eyes were still stuck on helmet.

''Thanks to your men, I thought you were just ninjas.'' Michael said as he poured himself and Chris a glass of whisky.

''My league is a little more than just ninjas, if anything we're more of a community….A community of soldiers.'' Nastavnik explained, he walked over to them and they all sat down.

''Thank you and to say thank you I got you a little gift, bring him in.'' Michael said. Darren was then taken in, he was in chains.

''Darren my boy, it is good to see you.'' Nastavnik said.

''You're alive?'' Darren whispered, he was then hit for talking.

''Like it?'' Michael asked.

''Is that how you say sorry to me for everything you've lost?'' Nastavnik asked.

''Sorry?'' Michael asked.

''Resurrection caskets are not easy to get your hands on…..They're expensive and difficult to build. That institute was our only hope in perfecting the formula.'' Nastavnik explained.

''Seems to be working well on you though.'' Chris said.

''It has it's faults.'' Nastavnik said, he looked at his shaking hand.

''So what is the next move?'' Chris asked.

''I have an agent in motion, he is going to scare the world into submission.'' Nastavnik said.

''All this for some money.'' Chris replied.

''I'm not after money.'' Nastavnik said, Michael and Chris seemed a little shocked.

''Then what do you want?'' Chris asked.

''That golden mask, do you know who it belonged to? It belonged to Edward Chow, Michael knows him. He tried to change the world, make it a new one in his name.'' Nastavnik said. He got the helmet out of the case and showed it to them.

''Did he?'' Michael asked.

''A spider can only weave it's own web, if it tries to weave it for anything else it would not be right...It would be wrong. Edward tried to weave everyones web but in the end he just weaved one giant web hoping the spiders would fight over it.'' Nastavnik explained.

''Did they?'' Chris asked.

''They fought him first.'' Nastavnik explained.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Mindy has new powers, what do you think? Who is this agent? Will Mindy meet her mother? Next time:**

**Pennywise and Margaret were killing soldiers. An inmate landed on a police car.**

**''Are you ready to join the InJustice Forever?'' Magician asked **

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	12. The old house

**Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter 12: The old house

Carrie and Danny were in the house. They had been resting throughout the night but never got any actual sleep which meant they were very tired. They were struggling to keep their eyes open and concentrate.

''Nastavnik, this guy is a legend.'' Danny said as he found an article on the dark web about him, he desnnnnnnncribed his contributions in the Iraq war and how he is known for killing several North Korean generals.

''It says here the word Nastavnik is Croatian for teacher.'' Carrie said as she pointed to sentence on the blog. It belonged to a conspiracy theorist and Nastavnik had a habit of showing up.

''You've met him, is he Croatian?'' Danny asked.

''I thought he was Russian.'' Carrie said as she read the section that said he was from Croatia.

''How much do you know about him?'' Danny asked.

''Not much, dad injured him.'' Carrie said.

''The Hunter of the Dead?'' Danny asked as he pointed to a picture of the Dead Hunter, it was blurry and out of focus but they could still tell it was him.

''That is him.'' Carrie said, she looked at him and it was different. It wasn't her father but the villain she fought, the man who nearly killed her and probably wanted to at one point.

''Now he has an impressive record, I'm surprised he helped you in the end.'' Danny said.

''Why is that?'' Carrie asked.

''This guy has killed loads of people, some of the worst people on Earth.'' Danny said as he looked at the people he was rumoured to kill.

''How does that make him a villain?'' Carrie asked.

''Because he also killed revolutionaries and peacekeepers. He was hired to start wars and crush rebellions.'' Danny said.

''He's still my father.'' Carrie said.

''That woman, your mother?'' Danny asked.

''What about her?'' Carrie asked again, she didn't really want to think about her but after seeing her, she struggled keeping her out of her head.

''Do you think she got out?'' Danny asked.

''Yes….But mainly no.'' Carrie said.

''Why?'' Danny asked.

''She's worse than all of the villains put together.'' Carrie replied.

X

The soldiers were walking through the ruins of the institution. The fires had been put out and the smoke had cleared, it was not safe but you could still go inside. Several soldiers were walking down the infirmary, looking for any inmates that had survived.

''Found anyone?'' One of the soldiers asked. There were four of them and as they walked towards an office door they heard a cough.

''What was that?'' The second soldier asked. He turned around to see Pennywise standing right behind him, wearing his mask and clothes despite them being burnt.

''Boo.'' Pennywise said, he pushed the second soldiers gun to the side, as he fired the third soldier was blown to pieces. Pennywise revealed some glass in his hand and slashed the second soldier with it, the blood from the throat squirted everywhere.

''Two men down.'' The first soldier yelled.

''Shoot to kill.'' The fourth soldier said.

''Fuck.'' The first soldier said as Margaret ran out of the office holding an emergency axe, she threw it down on the soldier, killing him. The fourth soldier fell to the ground and Margaret finished him off.

''I expected more.'' Pennywise said. The two picked up the guns and started to walk down the corridor, soldiers were running towards them now that they heard the gunshots.

''I didn't, sinner you see….All stupid.'' Margaret said.

''All losers, they should form a club.'' Pennywise said. They ran into the soldiers and started to shoot at them, they cut them down within an instant.

''A sinners club?'' Margaret asked. She walked up to a bleeding soldier and fired the rest of her bullets at him, there was more blood than skull.

''I was thinking losers club but that works well.'' Pennywise said.

The two walked outside to find a large vehicle right in front of them, the lights turned on, blinding them. As their eyes refocused they found out that all the soldiers had been killed. Their bodies were all over the ground.

''Are you ready to join the InJustice Forever?'' Magician asked as he was sat on top of the vehicle. Asylum was next to him holding a large gun whilst Valerie was inside.

X

Marcus and Charlie were in the police station, the whole place was panicking. After the attack on the institution a large number of inmates got out which meant people had already started to get hurt.

''Times like this I wish we still had heroes.'' A policeman said as he walked past.

''Times like this I'm glad their all gone, they would have been slaughtered out there.'' Charlie replied as he put on his bullet vest.

''They survived worse.'' The policeman replied.

''This is the worst, they were just thugs in suits….Right now, what we're dealing with. This is the worst of the worst.'' Marcus argued as he loaded his gun. Rita walked in and up to them.

''What is going on?'' Rita asked.

''Mass breakout, didn't you hear?'' Marcus asked.

''I'm coming.'' Rita said instantly

''You're not police.'' Marcus argued.

''She can't stay by herself.'' Charlie replied.

''Grab a vest and a taser.'' Marcus said. Charlie threw her a vest and found her a taser.

The three were driving through the chaotic street. Nobody dared drive or even leave their house after they found out what is happening. They got a call that three patients had broken into an apartment. They were close but worried they were out of time.

''I'm struggling to get anything.'' Charlie said as he read the apartment, he could hear screaming but wasn't sure who it was.

''We're here, let's go.'' Marcus said as they pulled up. Before they got out the car a body dropped onto the police car, covered in blood. It was one of the patients and he had been badly beaten.

The three ran up the stairs and burst into the apartment. Inside the family were hiding in the corner, terrified. They were cuddled up and hoping that it would end. On the floor was the second inmate, covered in blood, most of it being his own and the rest the other inmates. He was unconscious and could bleed out. Next to him stood a policeman holding a baton in one hand and in the other, the other inmate being held by the collar. He was missing most of his teeth and near unconscious.

''Put the man down officer.'' Marcus yelled as he pointed the gun at the officer. The inmate was dropped and the officer was revealed to be Dave.

''Old habits die hard.'' Dave said as he walked up to Marcus.

''Dave?'' Marcus asked.

''I was never very good at restraint.'' Dave said as he wiped away the blood.

X

Stephen, Tommy, Superior and Mindy walked up to an old house. It was in the suburbs close to New York, the street was quiet and dull. They got out of the stolen car and stood in front of the house.

''What is this place?'' Mindy asked.

''An old safe house but before you go in….There is something you should know.'' Stephen said.

''What do you mean?'' Mindy asked.

''There are things that have been hidden from you for your own safety.'' Stephen explained.

''What like?'' Mindy asked.

''Just whatever is inside, we will be right there.'' Superior said. Stephen took Mindy inside whilst Tommy spoke to Superior.

''Your friend Wesley?'' Tommy asked.

''Dead most likely.'' Superior said, he had been around death and was used to it...It did not bother him.

''I might run soon, need to find someone.'' Tommy explained.

''Understandable.'' Superior said.

Mindy and Stephen walked into the old house. There were photos of Stephen and a woman Mindy did not recognise, this was a family home. They walked into the living room to find a middle ages woman sitting on the sofa drinking tea, she was enjoying daytime TV.

''Hey sis.'' Stephen said.

''...Is it her?'' Kathleen asked.

''Mindy.'' Stephen said as he pushed her forward.

''I always hated that name but you're beautiful.'' Kathleen said.

''What?'' Mindy asked. Then it clicked, she knew who she was.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Mindy and her mother, how will it go? Injustice Forever, how many will suffer? Will Tommy find Sue? Next time:**

**Lady Valerie and Magician are sat at a news desk. The Yankee stadium goes up in flames.**

**''Michael had me killed to draw Ralph out of hiding.'' Kathleen explained.**

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	13. Injustice Forever

**Hello and welcome. This is my fourth story for The blood of heroes series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: The Age of Villains chapter 13: Injustice Forever

Mindy was stood there, staring at her mother. She had just realised who it was since she had only seen a few photos of her but they were not very good photos. She stared at the middle aged woman who had blonde hair just like hers and their eyes were the same colour to. Tears started to pour down their cheek, it sparkled as the light shined on it. Stephen had left the room, he didn't want to say anything.

''You died?'' Mindy asked, she couldn't believe her eyes.

''Temporarily.'' Kathleen said.

''What the fuck?'' Mindy asked, there was nothing else she could say.

''I temporarily died, it was a horrible, I felt even worse when I woke up.'' Kathleen explained.

''So what happened?'' Mindy asked.

''I was taking medication to help me sleep after your father was put away and my brother disappeared.'' Kathleen explained, she could remember that night where she was on the sofa going through the bills.

''So you overdosed.'' Mindy deduced, that is what she was always told anyway.

''I must admit I thought about it after we lost all of our money.'' Kathleen explained.

''Marcus would have helped.'' Mindy asked.

''He was in a coma at the time. Then somebody broke inside, then somebody strangled me to death.'' Kathleen explained, she put her hand over her neck, she could still feel the wire against her neck.

''The autopsy?'' Mindy asked.

''Michael had me killed to draw Ralph out of hiding.'' Kathleen explained.

''And did he come?'' Mindy asked, she looked around for him but he was not in the room.

''Lot's of people died.'' Kathleen explained.

''He then experimented on you, what was he trying to do?'' Mindy asked, she had wanted to know what he was trying to create for all those years.

''For decades Michael has been trying to create some kind of super soldier.'' Kathleen explained.

''What do you mean?'' Mindy asked.

''Mindy we have a problem.'' Stephen said as he walked inside.

''What do you mean?'' Mindy asked.

''Michael has been trying to create a soldier. There were experiments that went right but then there were ones that failed….The Institution was not the only facility he had.'' Kathleen explained.

X

Carrie and Danny were in the house, they were watching the television with at least half of the country. Their eyes were locked on the screen like an eagles was locked on a rabbit. On the screen was a burning high school, there were reports of people torching it on fire a few minutes before the students were allowed to leave. As they exited they were open fired upon by a group of supervillains who called themselves the Injustice Forever.

''Injustice Forever? They sound like?'' Danny asked.

''Justice Forever…..Fuckign Magician.'' Carrie said. She knew it was him, they hadn't said anything about him but she knew it was him….No one else was that sick.

''You going to kill him?'' Danny asked.

''No, no….I will break him though.'' Carrie said.

The television started to stop, the picture froze but then it changed. There was a news desk but the words 'killer news' was written over the desk in what seemed like blood. Lady Valerie sat at the desk with Magician. In Front of the desk was a dead body who was presumably one of the hosts.

''Welcome to Killer News with me Lady Valerie and my co-host.'' Lady Valerie said.

''The Magician but breaking news…...Heroes are predicted to be extinct by the end of the week along with a lot of people….And we do mean a lot.'' Magician presented.

''That's right Magician we are planning a mass terrorist attack all over the city because just like the Dinosaurs who went extinct when a meteor hit the Earth…...We're going to bring everything crumbling down.'' Lady Valerie explained, she showed a picture of a dead Dinosaur and threw it away.

''We're going to Pennywise with sport.'' Magician said. The camera moved to pennywise who was sat at a desk, staring at a decapitated head.

''The first attack will be the Yankee stadium….Now.'' Pennywise said. The camera moved to a screen which showed the Yankee stadium, Margaret was stood next to it with her hands covered in blood. The stadium then went up in flames after two explosions….People ran out screaming as they burnt. The camera then went back to Magician and Lady Valerie.

''Don't even think for two seconds that this isn't over.'' Magician explained.

''And if you're wondering how we got all of this….We're funded by Charles Palmer.'' Lady Valerie said. Carrie then turned off the television.

''What are you going to do?'' Danny asked as Carrie walked over to get her phone.

''I'm going to call my dad.'' Carrie said.

X

Marcus, Charlie, Rita and Dave were walking down a corridor. Their car got torched by some gang who thought they could do whatever they wanted because of the breakout. As they turned a corner they saw a young man dressed as Kick-Ass fighting a group of thugs, he was swinging his rods around but he was not very good with them.

''Hey you fucking pricks.'' Dave said as he punched one of the thugs. Charlie and Marcus pointed their guns at the thugs and they ran off.

''Thanks.'' Paul said. It was Paul under the mask as he quickly took it off, Marcus knew who he was since Mindy had shown him the files of her group.

''So you're the new me?'' Dave asked.

''Yeah pretty much. My dads hate it when I come back bloody though, how did you manage it?'' Paul asked as he touched a bruise on his face, it stung a little.

''What?'' Dave asked.

''Dave right? I saw your file, how did you manage the bruises?'' Paul asked. The others were a little creeped out by Paul.

''I didn't really….I got called gay a lot.'' Dave explained.

''Yeah I get that….Well before the hero thing.'' Paul said.

''They thought I got raped you see.'' Dave said.

''Damn.'' Paul said.

X

Mindy was sat with her mother, they were talking about themselves and were actually bonding. The others were watching the news, they were watching the chaos that the Injustice Forever had caused.

''I gotta take this.'' Stephen said as he walked out of the room, answering his phone.

''Hey dad, have you heard the news?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah we have….We're going to end this.'' Stephen said.

''We want to help.'' Carrie said.

''We?'' Stephen asked.

''Me and Danny, he is a friend.'' Carrie explained.

''Ok...I'm at my old house. I'll text you the details.'' Stephen said.

X

Nastavnik walked up to Darren who was near unconscious. Michael had been injecting him with some drug that kept Making Darren throw up.

''Sleep now my son, you will find your peace.'' Nastavnik said as he took out a knife.

''I was apart of your League….I was one of you.'' Darren replied.

''You left us.'' Nastavnik said.

''You died.'' Darren argued.

''No, I do not die. I have conquered death.'' Nastavnik replied.

''You cower from it.'' Darren argued. Shadow Face entered the room.

''We are ready, how would you like to proceed?'' Shadow Face asked, she was in her blue armour and her brown hair was tied up. She looked very tired, she had been trying to help Night Demon turn back to a human.

''Just rip him to shreds.'' Rachel said as she entered.

''I have no reason to cower from it.'' Nastavnik said as he stabbed Darren in the heart.

''Fuck.'' Darren yelled.

''I have conquered it.'' Nastavnik said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Nastavnik is immortal? Is Darren dead? Injustice Forever though, how many people will die? Next time:**

**Mindy and Kathleen are talking. Superior uses his heat vision to cut into a train.**

**'Is it little girl?'' Margaret said as she jumped out of the train holding a knife.**

**There will be characters from other Stephen King and Mark Miller stories so please say who **

**else. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun**.


End file.
